


Uncertain flame of hope

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, smut at some point in the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: - These memories still echoed while Galo was trying to sleep lying on the couch in the living room “I'm going to do this for my people, to save them, and for now have this clear: I don't trust you” - Lio clarified in his low and neutral voice, looking in Galo's eyes. -This fic was inspired by an amazing comic by the amazing artist Meren @Merenberry on Twitter - GO follow -
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This was the first fanfic I wrote in my life and I decided to start translating it to english.  
> I love Promare and I can't stop thinking about this film and these two for months so I decided to contribute to this incredible fandom.  
> Hope you like it! I'm not a professional writer but I did my best.

After burning the earth to the ground, they were exhausted and injured, but there was no time to rest. With the help of the rescue team and civilians who made themselves available, they removed all ex-burnish from the pods, unfortunately finding many of it empty - nor all had survived the horrors inflicted by Kray's near-earth escape; he was already being taken into custody by the authorities without offering any resistance.

When Lio found Meis and Gueira, he collapsed, the relief of seeing his generals and best friends alive caused some relief, they were both badly injured but still they helped until they were forced to stop and go to the hospital.

Lio was not taken prisoner on the spot as Ignis and Galo put themselves in his defense as a key player to save the world and rescue the wounded, but he would have to report to the authorities within 48 hours, getting under the responsibility of Galo take care of him until then.

After working tireless hours, both of them had to be taken to the hospital, totally exhausted. Despite Lio's protests, he could barely stand and on the way he fell asleep in the ambulance. Galo also fell asleep while thinking about all the burdens that the man beside him carried, he knew that Lio blamed himself for every refugee life lost.

Lio woke up on a hospital stretcher, and still with his eyes closed, noticed his body aching in every inch and the serum on his arm, when he opened his eyes and analyzed the environment he came face to face with Galo, smiling, as  _ always _ , and looking as tired as he was, on the stretcher next to him.

“Hey Lio! Did you have a good rest? How are you feeling?" Galo said in an incredibly restrained voice by his standards. Lio couldn't resist smiling, he couldn't explain but he felt  _ connected _ to this man who fought beside him and spent the last whole day rescuing his people with him.

“I blacked out, I can't say if this can be called  _ rest _ ... and I feel like crap. What about you?" He replied with real concern in the last sentence.

“Ah, I'm feeling a little bit better! Ready to return to the rescue as soon as possible” Galo replied obviously lying about his being well.

At that moment a nurse came into the room and explained that they spent almost a whole day there receiving treatments and in a few hours they would be discharged. Lio asked about the condition of the other refugees and was informed that they were all in hospitals throughout Promepolis, despite this, he still couldn't feel relieved.

It was already night when they were discharged, Galo contacted BR and received orders to go home  _ immediately _ and take Lio with him, everything was under control and they should rest to face the next day, especially Lio who should go to the authorities as soon as possible.

Lio, of course, was not at all happy with this, but there was no way to protest, and despite all his despair, he was  _ really _ weak and couldn't consider disobeying the authorities now. He was still a leader, he would need to be ahead and take responsibility for everything.

“Well Lio, you heard the orders... I understand your concern, but for today, we need to obey. My house is in a few blocks, we will be there in a minute” Galo said as if it were the most natural situation in the world.

Lio hadn't thought about it, he had no home, he had  _ nowhere _ to go, he had no way of getting money for a hotel or whatever, so there was nothing to protest, he would have to accept and thank the offer.

“Are you sure there is no problem? I can find another place”- he lied clearly.

"What?! Of course not, you are my guest and for all intents and purposes, I have to keep an eye on you remember?” Galo replied smiling and confident, as always.

Lio agreed and thanked, following Galo. It was really a short walk... the city was in ruins and he could only imagine all the work that would be ahead of him to put everything in order again.

“Here we are, make yourself at home, Lio! I'll show you around” Galo said as soon as they entered the small apartment, taking Lio on a tour on the living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, everything was incredibly clean and tidy.

"Here’s a towel for you, you can take a shower first while I cook something. Make yourself at home, I think I have everything you could need in the bathroom, but call me if you need anything"

Lio accepted the towel, but felt like an outsider, so he replied: "No, I can help you cook, you're doing me a favor here and I'm not ungrateful"

"No way! You're my guest and those are the rules" he replied, already pushing Lio into the bathroom and closing the door, "I hope you like pasta because that's what we will have" were the last words he managed to understand while Galo moved away.

Anyway Lio sighed and started to undress, a T-shirt arranged by the hospital and his pants in a horrible situation. So he let the hot water of the shower fall on him for a few minutes, the sensation of heat, maybe the only one he could try on his skin now that he no longer had the Promare with him. For a moment he felt empty, he left himself cry for the first time since he left Parnassus, shedding tears for the lives he could not save and for the feeling of having lost a part of who he was, perhaps forever.

As soon as he finished, he heard Galo at the door “I am leaving some clothes in the room, I don't know if they will fit, but they are the smallest I have. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes”.

Lio thanked him, got out of the bath and while trying on the absurdly wide clothes, he heard Galo turning on the shower humming, how was it possible that he was so  _ fine _ ? That kind of resilience after discovering that the man he admired as a father was a murderer... Or was he just pretending? It was difficult to say.

Lio finally put on a T-shirt and shorts which, despite being the smallest in the pile, were still very wide, and went out to the living room. The smell of the food was already tempting, however he ended up looking at the pictures next to the TV, one of them with a young Galo smiling in the middle of two even more smiling figures, his parents probably.

Lio was still looking at the picture when Galo came out of the bathroom already dressed, talking about waiting for Lio to have a big appetite, so he noticed the photo that Lio was holding and said tenderly “They were my heroes, the best parents anyone could have... they... died in the fire that Kray caused... they died to save me."

"Galo, I... I'm sorry, I didn't know that" was all Lio could answer, feeling really bad for having chosen that photo to look at. He put it back on the shelf and as if he knew exactly what he needed to do, wrapped Galo in a hug. For his surprise, it looked like Galo had expected this, and hugged Lio back carefully and firmly.

"Thank you... Lio" was all he managed to answer, finally feeling the tears on his face as he let all the horrible things he had discovered about his own life come to the surface.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Galo released the hug, smiling and wiping his face, with an excuse of not letting the food burn. He ran into the kitchen and Lio felt...  _ relief _ , he realized how much Galo needed that hug, so did he.

During dinner, Galo chattered about how he had learned to cook with Varys, who always made the best dishes on duty nights. In fact, the food was excellent and for a moment, they both allowed themselves not to think or talk about anything that was not trivial.

After cleaning the kitchen Lio saw the couch already ready with pillows and covers, so he decided to lay there, until he heard a resounding “NO, NO WAY FOTIA” coming from Galo. He was already running towards him “The couch is mine, you can sleep in the bed!”

"Galo, I'm not going to get you out of  _ your  _ bed, at  _ your _ house, there are limits to hospitality, and you don't even fit here."

"Of course I fit, and that is not negotiable, the bed is yours and that's it."

Seeing that he would not win this argument, Lio sighed in resignation, dropping the pillow that Galo had grabbed trying to take from him seconds before. Galo smiled in victory and Lio couldn't help but smile back “Galo, thank you, even though you are over the top in EVERYTHING, I appreciate it.”

Lio got up and before entering the room asked if Galo was sure, just to hear a resounding “Of course! I'm already falling asleep here! Good night, Lio.”

"Ok... Good night, Galo."

And then they were all alone with their thoughts.

Galo felt strange, relieved by the lives saved, desolated by the lost and confused by everything he and Lio had lived in the past few hours. It was painful to know how much he had been unfair and judged the burnish, becoming unworthy of Lio's trust, but it was also a relief to know that he now had a chance to do everything right.

Lio felt empty, sad, and his balance point was knowing that he  _ still _ needed to be a leader, he couldn't fall down now, his people still needed him and he would do his best, knowing he had an ally he could undeniably  _ trust _ now.

*

The next day they woke up at the same time with the sunrise, Galo made the coffee while Lio thanked him for the night's sleep in a real bed, something he didn't know what it was for a long time.

Galo realized the truth in this, Lio lived on the run, hiding in caves and remote places. It only made him even more sure that giving up his bed had been the best choice. He clarified that he had slept well and it was a fact, the couch was really big and he was so exhausted that he could have slept anywhere, and after all, he was used to napping inside the rescue vehicle on duty nights, so it was no big deal.

They dressed to return to the rescue area, Galo handed Lio's clean pants that he had put on to wash and dry during the night and got a not-so-large coat, saying that when they arrived in the field they could get some new uniforms that would fit. Lio didn't care about it, of course, he was far away for long enough from the rescue area and just wanted to see how everything was going as quickly as possible.

The day went by with heavy work, rescues and the beginning of the reconstruction of the destroyed points of the city. Gueira and Meis appeared to help along with the entire BR team, and they told Lio that the interim government had arranged emergency accommodation for the refugees. They had spent the night in the hospital, but today they would go there. Lio imagined that Galo didn’t have this information before and felt a mix of relief and concern, he wanted to see with his own eyes the situation of these accommodations, his people did not deserve any more suffering.

His plans were delayed by the news that in few hours he would have to report for the authorities and, if everything was conducted in the worst way, he would be arrested.

"Lio, it's almost time, Ignis and I will go with you, we will follow everything closely and ensure that they don't take any radical measures, after all, you saved the world" Galo said confidently.

“But I also burned the city down in a giant fire dragon, Galo. Facts are facts and I will take full responsibility” Lio replied.

Galo rolled his eyes accepting that  _ this _ was Lio, he always would be like that, carrying the world and a little more on his back.

The following days were chaotic, Lio gave his testimony, was in custody and was released with the penalty of joining BR until the complete reconstruction of the city. His heroic acts as well as the intervention of the leader of BR Igis in his favor, placing himself as responsible for him, made that verdict possible. After that, Galo tried to convince Lio to stay at his house but without success, Lio wanted to be in the accommodation, to ensure that everything went well with the recovery and reintegration of his people into society, and against that there were no arguments.

Despite this, they spent their days together, working tirelessly to rebuild the city, restore the order and find houses and jobs for all those who once lived on the run, the friendship and trust between them grew naturally as they fought side by side throughout the days.

As the days passed, Lio became an essential part of the team, his analytical skills were welcome in the action strategies with Ignis as well as his engineering knowledge for Lucia's inventions. Galo helped him with everything regarding the re-integration bureaucracy of ex-burnish and ended up becoming close to Gueira and Meis, who were also part of the team. In an unusual and natural way, Lio became a firefighter and Galo became an activist for the rights of ex-burnish.

*

A few months passed and on one of the duty nights, a rare calm took place over the BR headquarters: Lucia, Aina, Gueira, Galo and Lio were sitting in the common room small talking.

Galo sometimes found himself watching Lio a little more than usual, part of him was relieved to see the other so well. Lio had grown up,  _ literally _ , apparently he didn’t eat well before due to life on the run and now he looked much healthier with a few more pounds and inches. Another striking difference was the hair, which he had grown down his shoulders and now kept in a ponytail.

Galo himself hadn't changed that much, except for the fact that he had learned to actually wear a shirt now that he was a kind of public hero being watched from all sides all the time.

Galo's thoughts were interrupted by Lucia: “Hey, hey, what about to play something? There's nothing going on, we can't get out, GALO broke the TV transmitter... I'm bored!” her voice indicated that she was up to something.

"I'm in! What do you want to play, evil genius?” Gueira replied immediately.

"I propose: truth or dare!" Lucia said without thinking twice.

Aina jumped up excitedly “YES, the last time we played this I managed to see Remi acting like Galo and it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen! Yes, let's go!"

Galo started to mumble that it was not funny, but he agreed to play, looking at Lio who sighed as if he had no choice. But he was actually loving the idea of seeing what kind of confusion all this would be.

They sat in a circle placing a bottle in the center, each would spin one round, the bottom of the bottle pointing the master and the bottleneck the victim, in the first round: Galo and Aina, who chose dare and ended up having to put 2 slices of pizza in her mouth while singing the national anthem. It was so a  _ Galo _ thing to do, he always included pizza in any subject.

In the second round, Aina and Gueira, who chose truth, and had to narrate the most embarrassing thing he had ever done: running naked from a crocodile in the middle of the forest for having decided to take a very drunk river bath in a preservation area.

Lio couldn't help laughing because he was  _ there _ , and reliving that memory of the life on the road was finally not painful. They now didn't need to run away from anything, nor risk themselves in remote places for just a bath.

In the next round, Lucia and Galo, who of course chose dare, as usual. Lucia inflated her chest and said "Galo Thymos, I dare you to kiss the most beautiful person in this circle."

A loud “Woooowww” passed through the group, everyone laughing while Galo wondered what kind of challenge was that. But he didn't think twice, got up, crossed the circle and stopped in front of Lio, who was tearing up with laughter. For a second they looked at each other intently, everyone was silent. Galo took Lio's hand and without breaking eye contact, kissed it. Both blushed, facing each other, while Galo still held Lio's hand close to his face. During that time, no one breathed, except Lucia, who seemed to have gotten exactly what she expected. Unexpectedly, the alarm began to sound shrill, indicating that there was an emergency forcing everyone to move.

Lio and Galo took a few more seconds to act, slowly letting go of their hands and finally running to the rescue vehicle. Galo had just acted without thinking and although he hated emergencies, because this could mean injured people, this one had arisen just in time.


	2. Even to inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A risky rescue leads Gueira, Galo and Lio to put their lives in danger to save a family from a fire.  
> The fear of losing someone he cares once again, makes Galo start to realize that Lio has become more than an essential part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter at hand!  
> Here we have action, fire, despair and many emotions, I hope you like it <3

While each of the team took position in the rescue vehicle, Lucia passed the coordinates: flames and collapse in a property in the center of Promepolis with civilians trapped in the place.

Since the Promare left, there were no occurrences with deaths and they hoped to maintain that status for as long as possible. On the way, each one was preparing for the posts defined in that shift: Lucia as a tactical leader with Aina's support and the others as a field team.

Arriving at the place, Galo put on his mecha suit and went ahead to do the local recognition. It was an old three-story building on fire everywhere, the situation was really chaotic. Meanwhile, Lio spoke to the witnesses on the street, who said they heard an explosion followed by fire and there was still a family in the building: two adults and two children.

Lio passed this information to everyone through the communicator, he and Gueira were already in mecha suits, each responsible for one floor.

Galo climbed directly onto the roof, extinguishing all the flames along the way with his ice gun and looking for the missing family. Lio followed the same path on the second floor and Gueira on the ground floor.

Lio found one of the children terrified, saying she was looking for her family, he reassured her that everything was alright and took her outside, finding Gueira on the way, who already had found the adults, pale and wounded who cried out in relief and panic when they realized that a child was saved but that the other had not yet been rescued.

At that moment, Galo asked for reinforcements on the roof, Lio left Gueira taking care of the family and went up the stairs, finding Galo who gave the instructions: “I heard someone shouting in this room but the door will fall at any moment, it seems suicidal but I need you to hold the structure while I go inside for the rescue ”.

Galo was perfectly calm and analytical, he had everything under control despite the situation, yet, Lio analyzed the risk, maybe  _ he _ should be the person to enter while Galo held the structure.

"Lio, I know I'm not worthy, but I need you to trust me now, I can do that, but only with your help" These words hit Lio, how was it possible that Galo kept thinking that he didn't trust him? But it was not the time to think about it, Lio held the structure using the arms of the mecha and nodded while Galo ran into the wrecked room towards the cries for help.

Galo reached the child crouched by the window, picked him up and said that everything would be fine, running back to the exit route. As soon as he passed by it, Lio released the frame of the jamb that collapsed while they ran to the ground floor. When he finally went out of the building, Galo handed the child over to his parents, but when he looked around he saw that something was wrong, Lio was not with him. He heard Lio’s voice on the communicator “I heard something, I'm going to check and-”, before Lio could finish his sentence, another explosion, fire and shrapnel everywhere and Galo didn't think twice as he threw himself back into the building in despair, followed by Gueira equally panicked and with Aina's screams for them not to be irresponsible at this point.

The ice of the weapons was at the end, they had not returned to the vehicle to make the replacement. Galo could barely see and felt the agonizing heat burning everywhere. He and Gueira shouted for Lio without response, until Galo started to panic. It couldn't happen, not again, he couldn't lose Lio like that. Aina shouted in the communicators “We are in danger of a new explosion, everyone return NOW!”, But he could not understand these words, he would not leave without Lio. As he dodged the flames, partially blinded by smoke, he managed to identify Lio's mecha coming out of the flames carrying something in his arms wrapped in a blanket, the fire chasing him as he threw himself against Galo and Gueira pushing them out while the rest of building exploded and collapsed.

*

“Lio! Lio are you okay? What... what were you thinking?” It was all that Galo managed to say in the midst of the noise and debris of the collapse. Lio smiled at him ironically "I was thinking just like you,  _ idiot _ " and despite the amusing tone, Galo couldn't find it funny.

Aina and Lucia approached to help and then, the contents of the blanket that Lio was holding leaped out barking and running to the children who were now crying with relief on their parents' laps. They thought the dog had already run away, especially because they had not heard him barking in the middle of the fire, so it was a miracle that Lio could find it.

Ambulances were already in place and began to take care of the wounded, fortunately no one was seriously injured. After receiving the thanks of the rescued family, Galo, Lio and Gueira needed a round of oxygen while listening to Aina shouting at each one that they were reckless, disobedient and that she wouldn't finish them right there just because they left the building in time… And well, she was right to be mad. Lio mainly acted on his own, putting himself at risk and almost killing the three of them, he took a deep breath and decided to apologize and take responsibility later, presenting a report to Ignis. Discussing who-is-to-blame-for-what now would only cause more problems. He knew Gueira and Galo too well in this regard.

Everyone was silent on the way back to the base, they had gone through a really frightening situation.

Leaving the vehicle at the base, Lio took Galo by the wrist, said that they needed to talk and took him in the opposite direction of the locker room where the others were going. Galo was not sure what it could be, but followed him until they were far from the others.

Lio sighed and said in his contained voice, "Galo, a lot has happened today, but I want to make it clear: I  _ trust _ you" he paused, as as sign to allow Galo to understand the meaning of those words “I trust and believe in your decisions and analyzes in an emergency situation, and today I made a mistake, putting myself at risk, and  _ worse _ , putting you and Gueira too. I am sorry".

Galo understood the weight of each word, but did not accept Lio as guilty,  _ he _ had decided to go after Lio. He would go today, tomorrow and a million times, even to hell if necessary. Although he still did not fully understand this devotion, he felt it more each day.

“Lio, I would never forgive myself if I didn't go back there and you got hurt. I took that risk too and became an obstacle in your escape route, almost ruining everything, I also owe you an apology. I couldn't let you... I couldn't lose someone I care about... not again”

Lio's eyes opened in shock when he really understood what he had done, although he felt even more guilty, he didn't know what to say, he had no way to apologize for having made Galo relive one of his worst nightmares.

Knowing that, the guilty game would not end here, he put a hand on his own head saying "Ok, ok, I will not discuss who is guilty with you Galo, excuses exchanged and accepted, now I need to talk to Gueira and wash that soot, just like you” Lio said lowering his eyes and heading towards the locker room. He definitely needed to process a lot of what had happened today.

As Lio walked away, Galo called him “Hey Lio, thank you”.

"For what?" Lio turned around without understanding what this was about now.

"For trusting me, I promise to honor that" was all that Galo said smiling confidently as he walked over to catch up with Lio, who couldn't help but smile back, wondering what exactly fate had in mind when it put someone like Galo in his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they started to realize the mutual devotion they feel, I see this couple as that "once in a lifetime" love and I want this fic to convey that.
> 
> -I am translating this fic from my native language to english, it is quite a job as I do everything myself, so kudos and comments are highly appreciated as fuel - <3
> 
> I'll be back soon, thank you!!!
> 
> \- Liv -


	3. It's always darkest before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lio had managed to disappoint and hurt everyone important to him in a single night.  
> Without any further argument, he just nodded with a deep breath.  
> At that moment Ignis appeared at the door of the meeting room "Fotia, in my office now"  
> Ok, it would be a long night before he could see the sunlight"

Lio just wanted some peace but the night remained chaotic.

The apology to Gueira for putting their lifes at risk during the rescue was the _easiest_ part. Gueira heard the apology and just answered smiling "We promised to take care of each other a long time ago, I would come back for you a thousand times and I know you would do the same".

Gueira and Galo really had _too much_ in common.

Lio was now dealing with a new kind of tension: Meis receiving the report of the occurrences before taking his place as leader of the next shift.

As Aina went over the facts, Meis took a deep breath. In the end he thanked Aina and took the report sheet, rereading it as if he still didn't believe. Finally, he looked directly into Lio's eyes and spoke trying to use his most professional tone:

"Lio, I think you have spent _too_ much time with Galo, I heard this report wondering if I was crazy or if Aina was confused. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Ok, it could have been much worse. Lio was not used to receiving this kind of scolding but he knew that this time he would not be able to escape "I thought I had the situation under control, I made a mistake, I'm sorry" he answered as honestly as he could.

Meis knew that Lio was not reckless. But unfortunately he could make a mistake. Unfortunately they no longer had the power of the Promare to protect them.

"Lio, you and Gueira are my family... just please, come back home _alive_ ok?" he answered trying to smile.

Lio had managed to disappoint and hurt everyone  important to him in a single night. Without any further argument, he just nodded with a deep breath.

At that moment Ignis appeared at the door of the meeting room "Fotia, in my office now".

Ok, it would be a long night before he could see the sunlight.

Lio went to the commander's office. He stopped standing in front of his desk while Ignis looked once again at what should be the copy of the shift report.

"Lio, you're definitely not the person I expected to have to ask for explanations, but here we are. I already have Aina's version in the report, I've already talked to Galo, now I want to hear from you" Ignis started in a direct and peaceful way.

"I'd like to start by officially taking responsibility for the tactical failures of the occurrence. Aina was a great leader; with Lucia's support, she coordinated the rescue with mastery" Lio paused, took a deep breath and followed "I acted on my own, impulsively and irresponsibly. And I won't make excuses, I did what I did because part of me still believes I have the power to save everything and everyone. But I made a mistake, I led others to put themselves at risk and the responsibility is mine and mine alone". With these words Lio felt a kind of relief.

Ignis pondered every word of Lio’s speech and answered "I admire your position in taking all the responsibility and knowing you for some time now, I know what moved you. You are a leader, you have lived protecting and leading your people, and your morals would not allow you to leave any life behind. As commander of this rescue team I respect and understand this".

They looked each other in the eyes with mutual admiration, but Lio knew that it wasn't the end of the conversation, so Ignis concluded his thoughts "However, you disrespected direct orders, didn't even communicate the plan to your leader before acting and created a chaos that almost led to a tragedy. I can't ignore that. From one leader to another, I hope you understand that these acts will have consequences".

Despite the harsh words, Ignis really had the _gift_ of command. Lio didn't feel oppressed or intimidated "I understand, I respect the authority of the shift leaders and, of course, yours, I made a bunch of mistakes for which I have no justification. I am ready for the consequences".

Ignis sighed as if he didn't want to do what he had to do "Lio Fotia, you are suspended from your activities on the rescue team for a week, you must hand over your credentials and your access to the BR building is restricted to reception during this period. Your return will be as support, with no field activities for 30 days initially, this period can be extended if necessary".

Lio thought he was ready for his punishment, but these words hit him harder than he thought. Despite this, he knew it could have been worse and resigned himself "Understood commander.

Lio handed over his credentials while Ignis was telling him to at least try to rest a little and put his head in place during this period, he agreed trying not to collapse.

Arriving in the locker room, Galo was already there waiting for him of course "So, how bad was it?

Lio handed over the suspension letter to Galo while sitting next to him on the locker room bench. Galo's expression was from concern to a kind of relief, he knew well that such insubordination could have led to a dismissal.

He took a deep breath and said "Well, _we'll_ have to think about what to do this week, maybe _we_ can go camping or something if you like." Lio made a confused expression as Galo held out his own suspension letter.

Lio read it and replied in disagreement "But why are _you_ being punished too?"

"I was as insubordinate as you Lio... Gueira will be spared, no suspension, just restriction of field activities because well, he is a rookie and just followed me... I am the veteran here, what I did was irresponsible even to my standards" he replied with a resigned smile.

Lio couldn't avoid a bitter expression "I'm sorry Galo, since I came into your life I just -" Galo interrupted him holding Lio's face with both hands looking into his eyes "You just did your best 24/7 inspiring me to be one day half of the human being and leader you already are. I made my choices, I don't regret them, it's not your fault and this is not open to discussion".

Lio couldn't help but smile, with Galo it was always like that. When Galo pushed his hands away from his face and got up, it was almost... painful? His touch was warm and his presence was always so optimistic, somehow Lio really felt a little better now. He also got up opening the locker to get his helmet and other belongings he would need for the week.

"Now we need a little rest, of course, but can I call you tonight? If you want to plan to do something together these days of course" Galo asked as he also picked up his belongings from his own locker.

"Sure... maybe staying away from Promepolis for a few days is the kind of fresh air we need" without being able to resist, Lio said "We can discuss options worthy of the _most beautiful person_ on the rescue team, right Galo?" he closed the locker smiling sideways looking at Galo who wasn't intimidated and replied "Your luck was that Remi wasn't on the same shift, everyone knows _he's_ the great heartthrob of the team!

"OH, this explains everything! The way he looks at you over his cup of coffee... the way you chase him every time he decides to take a shower after shift ... the details." Lio replied, trying to maintain a neutral tone.

They stared serious for a few seconds until they started laughing, Galo wiped the little tears in the corner of his eyes when he answered "You've really spent too much time with me Fotia, if after this week you don't become the second firefighter idiot in the universe I will have failed miserably.

"Quite a mission Thymos, I hope to see your best in action" Lio answered smiling.

When they left the locker room the whole team had already been communicated of the punishments, the air was heavy but everyone understood and respected Ignis' decisions. Galo and Lio said goodbye in the most optimistic way possible, after all it would be just one week.

Leaving the building, Lio finally saw the sunlight and despite everything, he felt some relief for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will find out what the plans for the “vacations” will be and YES that will lead to their romantic involvement <3  
> I promise to try to update more often ~ I'm back and in full swing with this story!
> 
> Comments are always appreciate <3  
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any translation errors >.<
> 
> \- Liv -

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the first chapter!  
> In the next one, a complicated rescue happens putting everyone in a delicate situation.
> 
> I am translating this fic from my native language to english, it is quite a job as I do everything myself, so kudos and comments are highly appreciated as fuel <3
> 
> \- Liv -


End file.
